violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HighBeatus01/Violette1st is officially dead, and we must admit it.
Violette1st. Their last upload was KID PICKAXES FORTNITE MONOPOLY BOARD GAME!!! on December 25, 2018 and they haven’t uploaded ever since. Violette2nd. Their last upload was Zachary goes to Kings Dominion on April 10, 2019. RagingGaming. Their last upload was Minecraft Survival Livestream! | $300 DONATION ON MINECRAFT!?! on July 15, 2019. There hasn’t been an update at all since these videos came out. Their channels are officially dead. It was about time anyway. Some of their classic videos were removed because they were either too violent or they were endangering the lives of others like the laxative pranks or the car burning video. Gillette and their family decided to kill things off once and for all in an anticlimactic video where William destroyed a Monopoly board because he kept losing money. After that, they left forever and took whatever kind of money they made from their remaining videos. I should not be disappointed, because I knew this would happen. DaddyOFive started this hatrid for YouTube Family Channels with the infamous ink prank. There, he and his wife yelled and abused Cody and Alex because they allegedly poured ink on the carpet. They got a lot of backlash and they left YouTube to start over with FamilyOFive, but that got terminated and the boys came back with The Martin Boys. Since the DaddyOFive incident, YouTube has taken a strict approach with Family Youtubers to ensure that the kids are safe. Recently, they disabled the comments on kid videos because some pedophiles kept posting inappropriate comments about the kids in these videos. This also caused a lot of advertisers to pull off ads on YouTube. This was also the last straw for Violette1st, as they stated that they will not return until this situation is resolved. YouTube was once a nice place, but now it’s became a liberal hellhole. Now SJW policies are affecting the site and creators are leaving to places like Vimeo and DailyMotion where these leftist policies are non-existent. I think Violette1st needs to move to these platforms because YouTube has became a bad place to make money off of videos. Maybe there abandoning is for the best. But for now, you might as well stopped caring. All the other admins in this site stopped caring long ago, because they knew Violette1st won’t last forever. In fact, nothing lasts forever. The most recent admin, JacksBerry88, was blocked on all of FANDOM because he bulled a user for blocking him on the Pinkfong wiki. No one cares anymore. The wiki is now filled with a bunch of A FANDOM users being assholes to each other. The Fanon wiki is no better, because half the fanfics there aren’t even related to Violette1st! And the RagingGaming wiki? Forget about that! No one cares about the RagingGaming wiki! Oh boy, the world has changed. Everyone is changing, and the Violette1st channel is dead. If they will come back, that is to say if they even will come back, they’ll likely end this raging series of theirs and result back to the old style they did, where they vlog their moments. This was the golden age of their channel, after all, because this was before it became riddled with pointless raging videos that people will eventually forget years from now. This channel was a complete ripoff of Mcjuggernuggets, and it is apparent. You all will think of me as a hater. You all will disregard this post. Hell, you may think I’m a sore loser! Well let me tell you this, you’re gonna look back at Violette1st and be like “Why was I into this crap?” Because there videos are water-down versions of Mcjuggernuggets and Angry Grandpa. The raging family series is dead now, and it’s dead for a reason. I hope the family is living the good life. I hope they are all having fun with their new lives, looking at these raging videos as some sort of phase. I hope they aren’t mean and crazy, and that they’re nice in real life. I hope William’s life isn’t affected by Nemo’s rages. I hope Zachary grows up as a good kid. And most importantly, I hope everyone in the family is doing fine. Category:Blog posts